


By my side

by littlesenhorita



Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But not that much, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Human Han Jisung, Hybrids, Jerk Off, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Pets, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spin-Off, Spit As Lube, Top Han Jisung | Han, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, alternative universe - Pets, cat hybrid, first time video call sex, human owner - Freeform, jerking off, jisung is the owner, just a little because they miss each other so much, minho is the cat, owners, sex with no protection, video call, video call sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: Minho and Jisung have been together for a year and a half, never apart from each other more than a few hours. One day, Jisung needs to travel abroad without his kitten.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Cats adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638229
Comments: 10
Kudos: 263





	By my side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! ♥
> 
> Minsung is such a loving couple, I loved writing them! Hope y'all like this work.
> 
> Warning:  
> !!! They have unprotected sex in this fanfic, but mostly because I tried to convey an established relationship where both trust each other very much. But PLEASE, YOU SHOULD NEVER DO THAT, unless you fully trust your partner and talked before with the person, have both tested before, take all the needed precautions and everything else. You have always to put safety first, please. !!!
> 
> This work is part of The Lixie Cat series! You can read it separately, there's only a few information from the main story, but you can understand it perfectly.
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text, I tried my best!
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only fanfic, nothing more than that.

Jisung is younger than Minho, but the kitten doesn’t care much about this fact. He loves Jisung, and that is all that matters. Before meeting Jisung, Minho jumped from house to house, never having a fixed home until he gave up.

After years without truly feeling welcome, the kitten was determined on spending the rest of his life alone. He ran away from his last home and searched for an adoption centre where hybrids stayed, waiting for a human to adopt them. But Minho had already given up on love, so the plan was just to stay in the centre and refuse all the adoption proposals that he would eventually receive.

The fact is that cat hybrids demand a lot of patience, effort and care, the owner needs to be very understanding and affectionate. A lot of humans don’t have what it takes to keep a cat hybrid with them, so, before Minho got heartbroken, he preferred to reject others first. 

After he found a good adoption centre to stay, Minho received a lot of adoption proposals but refused all of them. It was always the same: humans were first captivated by Minho's appearance, but they always got tired of him later and the kitten ended up being left aside, no longer receiving affection or attention from them. So, after a lot of unpleasant experiences, Minho was determined on never being hurt again.

As time passed by, Minho’s heart just turned too cold because he never felt loved enough. But, on one specific day, Minho received a strange proposal. It was morning and Minho was eating his breakfast in his tiny little room at the adoption centre.

“He just wants to talk, Minho.” The centre caregiver told him, eyes shining with excitement. Minho rolled his eyes.

“They always want to talk”, he snapped back. The smile on the caregiver’s face dropped and she told him that she would deliver the negative answer to the human, right away. Minho almost felt pity towards the caregiver. Almost. She still had hope for him to find a home, but Minho had already given up on that.

The day went calmly by ass Minho just stayed in his bedroom taking naps and reading some books. The room was tidy and cosy, adoption centres always tried to make the pets feel welcome and comfortable. Minho had bigger bedrooms before but he always felt alone on them, so he really didn’t care about the size of his current bedroom. It was only him, so he didn’t need a bigger place to live.

The same caregiver returned by lunchtime, carrying a tray with food for Minho. She placed the food above the bed and looked at Minho with the same big bright eyes she had before in that morning.

“What?” He asked.

“He’s still here.” She said, smiling.

“The human?” Minho felt a little surprised. Usually, all humans left after he rejected them.

“Yes. He said that he will stay until you decide to talk to him”.

Minho didn’t answer that, it never happened before. The kitten just denied silently and the caregiver left.

Nothing happened during the following days and Minho eventually forgot about the strange proposal he received. In the next week, the same human returned and asked again for a conversation with the kitten. Minho refused one more time, feeling a little irritated, mostly because the human stayed during all day in the reception room of the adoption centre, waiting for him.

The same thing happened during the following three weeks. The human returned one day and waited for Minho until the adoption centre close. The kitten was really confused because a human never did that for him, before. They always cared about themselves and their precious time, so Minho found very strange that one of them could miss an entire day just waiting to talk to him.

So, when the human returned to the adoption centre in the next week, Minho decided to finally talk to him and ask why he was insisting in such strange proposal when Minho had already made very clear that he wasn’t interested.

It was a sunny day and the reception room of the adoption centre was completely illuminated by the first rays of morning sunlight. Minho came down from upstairs very irritated, prepared to fight the human when he finally laid his eyes on the source of his irritation.

A young man with blond hair was standing in the middle of the reception, the sunlight illuminating the little strands of hair around his head, almost looking like a halo. When he saw Minho, a big heart-shaped smile spread his tiny lips and his eyes closed, forming two little happy lines. The human was holding a yellow beret in his hands, twisting the poor thing in his fingers while shaking a little. He looked so tiny and adorable that Minho’s fury disappeared instantly.

“Hi!” The human said and Minho felt his heart finally beat again.

They talked for the whole morning, on that day. The human, whose name was Jisung, came back the next week and for the next three, as well. They spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other and Minho felt really happy. Jisung was really nice and very interested in Minho’s interests and life. Every time they were together, Minho felt like Jisung was strangely courting him, too interested in everything about Minho and always blushing every time Minho complimented him.

By their sixty meeting, Minho couldn’t hold his curiosity and asked why Jisung came to talk to him every week and never proposed to adopt him. Jisung’s cheeks got really red and he said, “You rejected two of my adoption proposals before, so I thought that you would prefer to only have a conversation proposal, I guess”.

Minho felt his heart sinking and didn’t waste time.

“If you still want to adopt me, I’ll be glad to accept your proposal, Jisung”.

And with that, Minho was already inside Jisung’s apartment by the end of that day.

They've been together for a year and a half and there isn't a day that Minho doesn't feel happy about being Jisung's kitten. He’s well-taken care and Jisung clearly loves him. Minho finally found love after meeting Jisung, so he always makes sure to protect and care for what is his.

The kitten had a lot of experience in dealing with humans, but Jisung always manages to find a way to surprise him, with his behaviour. People always tried to make things for Minho like he was a baby cat, what he mostly found really boring, preferring to receive attention and cuddles in specific times. Minho was very independent about his personal needs such as eating, bathing and etcetera. So, when Minho realized that Jisung was different, that the human needed to be taken care instead of his kitten, he felt really happy.

The fact that Jisung was so clumsy and shy never bothered Minho, the kitty actually enjoyed helping his human with things at home, organizing his work stuff, shopping, cooking and cuddling Jisung when he needed comfort.

Jisung’s apartment wasn’t that big as well, so Minho never had a bedroom just for himself. And he loved that. The kitty was really happy sleeping beside Jisung’s single bed, on a small mattress purchased just for his use until his first Heat hit.

Even though Minho had already been with other humans, he had his first Heat with Jisung. When the kitten felt how hot were the waves striking his body, he knew he was really, really in love with Jisung.

Jisung was so lost back in that day, that Minho needed to take care of both of them during his Heat. Everything felt really good, tho. Minho took extra care of not scaring Jisung with his needs and after that, Jisung learned how to properly take care of Minho during this specific week of the month. They discovered each other’s likes and dislikes and everything was really nice. Jisung even bought them a new bed, a large double bed for both of them to sleep together from that on.

They spend a lot of quality time together as well and Jisung often takes Minho to his workplace, the studio. The routine with Jisung is smooth and pretty much calm, and Minho really enjoys it. When Minho wants to be alone in the apartment Jisung leave him be and when Minho wants attention Jisung always gives him what he wants. When Jisung needs Minho’s help, the kitty is always willing to do what is necessary and when Jisung needs to concentrate in his work, Minho always helps him by taking care of the house and other things, letting his owner work without worrying about anything.

Since Jisung brought Minho to his apartment, they never stayed away from each other more than a few hours, so, it’s a big shook to the kitty when Jisung says that he’s going to travel for three weeks, and worse: travel abroad.

“Can I go with you?” Minho asks, hoping that Jisung agrees. But it doesn't happen.

“I’m… I’m, sorry Min, but you have to stay this time. It’s a big thing for me and Chris, we need to concentrate, really. I’ll be back before you notice”, Jisung says, his big eyes shining under the light of the bedroom. Minho can notice that the separation time was already hurting Jisung’s feelings as well.

“When you’re going to leave?” Minho asks, approaching Jisung that was sitting by the end of the bed, his hands shaking and fingers twisting the end of his t-shirt. The kitty places his hands above Jisung’s, trying to calm him down.

“Tomorrow night”.

_Oh... That soon?_

They stay in silence for a while, Minho placing his chin in one of Jisung’s shoulders, eyes closed to feel his owner’s scent: soap with vanilla, a very calming and comforting scent. The kitten can notice tones of bitterness in the scent, aware that it indicates that Jisung is getting sad.

“Don’t worry, Jisung. I’ll wait for you.” Minho says, trying to hide his own sadness.

Jisung sighs.

“I know, I just… I just don’t want to be apart from you. Not that much.” Jisung’s voice is soft, almost like he’s trying hard to not break it.

“Neither do I. But it is about your future, isn’t it? You need to go”, Minho leaves a soft kiss in one of Jisung’s cheeks after finishing his sentence. Jisung turns his face to Minho and kisses him softly in the lips. Minho can feel Jisung’s love in the gesture and purrs in delight. It’s good to be loved.

“I’ll call you. Every day.” Jisung says, holding Minho’s face close to his own, his palms a little sweaty against Minho’s cheeks.

“Yes, of course,” Minho says and kisses Jisung in the lips one more time, and they stay close for a while, not wanting to part from each other so soon.

Suddenly, Jisung jumps in his place.

“Ah! You reminded me! I bought you something!” Jisung leaves the bed and runs to the living room. Minho smiles while listening to the rushed footsteps echoing through the apartment. Jisung is back after a few seconds, carrying a paper bag, all black and fancy.

“What’s that?” Minho asks, feeling his natural curiosity suddenly popping up and Jisung smiles at that, handing him the paper bag.

Minho opens it quickly and a rectangular box falls into the bed. It takes a little to Minho recognize what’s about, but when he finally acknowledges what’s inside the box, he almost pushes Jisung to the floor, hugging him tightly by the waist and jumping on him.

“We can talk through video calls whenever you want, Minho! It’s yours!” Jisung says, hugging Minho back while kissing him in the cheeks.

Jisung had promised Minho for a while that he would buy him a smartphone, but his financial conditions weren’t that good to fulfil his promise. Until now.

“Thank you Jisung!” Minho feels very happy with his gift. The kitty never felt bothered by the fact that he didn’t have a smartphone, but Jisung always tried his best to take care of Minho and wanted his kitty to stay updated with technology. Minho always felt very well taken care of by Jisung, even with their differences.

“I’ll show you how to call me through video!” Jisung is really excited, so Minho let him talk as much as he wants, showing to Minho how the smartphone works.

Minho doesn’t notice that he’s tearing up until Jisung suddenly stops talking and looks at him with big concerned eyes.

“Min...” He says and pulls his kitty into a silent hug. Minho lets Jisung comfort him, his soft scent filling up Minho’s senses until he can’t feel anything besides Jisung.

Three weeks. Three weeks without touching Jisung, listening to his voice and constant talking, without helping him waking up in the morning, without his company, his kisses and warm hugs… Without feeling his love.

“I-I… I’ll… I’ll cancel it… Let me j-just…” Jisung says while crying too, letting go of Minho to leave the bed but the kitty pulls him back into another hug.

“Don’t… don’t even think about it” Minho says, sobbing. He loves Jisung, but he would never do this to him, Minho would never ruin Jisung's future just because of three weeks away from him.

They stay attached to which other for a long time, both crying.

“It’s only three weeks,” Minho says after calming down, still hugging Jisung, “I survived a lot of years without you, Ji”, and Jisung laughs, letting go of Minho, but still keeping him very close.

“Next time… Next time you’ll come with me”, Jisung says, kissing Minho’s lips softly.

“Okay.” Minho answers and suddenly an urge to touch Jisung and let his owner fill him up grows into Minho’s heart.

Minho tries to imprint Jisung’s touch in his memory for the whole night, as well as mark Jisung’s skin too. He wants to bite Jisung’s collarbones and neck, lick and suck every place that he knows Jisung enjoys and ride him like it’s their last time together. And Jisung lets Minho do whatever he wants until he’s tired, so tired that he can’t even talk.

They fall asleep together, in each other’s arms, both tired and full of love.

***

Minho watches Jisung leaving, waving at his owner while he enters the cab with sad eyes. Chris is in the cab as well, waiting for his friend. At the moment Chris sees Minho, he smiles at the kitten, waving at him with a small smile. The kitty notices that Chris is sad too, probably because he is leaving Felix behind, as well.

But this trip is about their future, Minho and Felix can’t stop them.

Minho waits until the cab disappears by the corner. And then, he’s alone. For three weeks. He turns back to the apartment, enters the place and closes the door. Minho walks to the living room and sits in the couch, staying in silence for a few minutes.

It’s already suffocating. He often stays at the apartment alone, but Jisung always comes back by the end of the afternoon, or even sooner. They would cook dinner together and watch something right after, and Jisung would take a bath with Minho, scratch his back and…

Minho is curled up around himself, lying in the couch. He already misses Jisung and not even one hour passed by after Jisung leaves. The kitty didn’t notice the ring from his smartphone until he leaves the couch to walk to the bedroom, intending to pick up one of Jisung’s hoodies to scent him.

The phone is in the middle of the bed and when Minho sees who is calling he jumps to answer it quickly.

“Ji!”

 _“Hi, Min”_ Jisung says and Minho giggles, _“I… I…”_ Jisung stutters and Minho can almost see his owner’s red cheeks right in front of him.

“Already missing me?” He asks, playfully.

 _“Y-yeah... “_ Jisung answers, his voice soft from the other side.

Minho smiles, sitting alone in the bed.

“Where are you?”

 _“At the airport,”_ Jisung says and Minho gets surprised. The kitten looks at the clock by the nightstand and notices that it had been two hours since Jisung left. He really stayed in the living room for that long?

“How long until you get in the airplane?”

 _“Two hours. I wanted to talk to you a little bit…”_ Minho can notice a little anxiety painting Jisung’s voice tone and tries his best to keep him calm.

They talk about the flight to L.A and the food inside the airplane, Minho recommending that Jisung sleeps a little instead of working during the entire flight. They talk about gifts and souvenirs from L.A and about the contract that Jisung will probably sign with a good record company. And suddenly, Jisung needs to end the call.

Minho says his goodbyes and they’re apart from each other, all over again. The kitty keeps staring at the phone for a little while when suddenly, the screen lights up and a little message appears. It’s Jisung. Minho taps quickly the screen and opens the message app.

It’s a photo. A selca, Jisung is smiling at the camera while he winks.

 **[Ji]** _I taught you how to change your home screen, didn’t I?_

Minho chuckles at that and replaces the blue image of his home screen from Jisung’s photo. He’s still typing an answer when another picture shows up in the app. It’s a full-body photo, Jisung is caring his notebook bag in one hand and waving at the camera with the other, a big smile in his face while his little eyes turned into two little happy lines.

The kitten smiles and tries to take a photo from himself, but he’s not used to all this technology yet, so he walks to the mirror, takes a picture and sends it to Jisung.

It takes a little to Jisung answer.

 **[Ji]** _I love you._

 **[Minho]** _I love you too._

***

One week passes by and Minho tries to get used to a routine without Jisung. His owner tries to call him whenever he has free time and Minho is very grateful. Jisung is trying really hard to keep in touch, even with a seventeen hours difference.

Minho often calls to Felix as well. Felix is alone at Chris’ apartment and both of them are friends now, so they spend some time talking about a lot of things. It keeps Minho distracted from how much he misses Jisung.

One night, Minho decides to sleep a little early, mostly because Jisung texted him, saying that probably they wouldn’t have time to talk to each other through video call. The kitten takes a hot shower and makes himself comfortable at the bed, wearing one of Jisung’s hoodies. It became a habit for him: wearing Jisung’s clothes every night to feel his owner's scent and sleep pretending that Jisung was there.

It's almost 5 am when Minho's phone rings.

The kitten wakes up slowly, but he answers the video call.

"Ji?"

_"Oh, I woke you up?"_

"No, it's fine…" Minho says and sits in the bed.

 _"I'm sorry, Min,"_ Jisung says, apologetic.

Minho smiles.

"It's really fine. I thought that I wouldn't be able to talk to you today as well, so, I'm really happy right now"

Jisung takes a while to answer, which worries Minho a little bit.

_"I miss you, Minho. A lot."_

_Oh._ It's that voice tone. Minho immediately recognises Jisung's voice and the little notes of want in it. Jisung is turned on.

"What, Ji? You need me?" Minho asks, fully woke up. The kitten watches through the phone screen while Jisung blushes lightly. He really wanted to touch Jisung, right now.

 _"Yes… it's difficult without you here"_ and Minho knows what Jisung meant by that. It's hard for him too, being at the other side of the world, incapable of touching and kissing his beloved one, without talk and just be with Jisung.

"I know, love, but just a few days more, and I'll let you fuck me as much as you want" Minho curses purposely. Jisung likes when he talks bluntly about sex, it turns him on, and with the way Jisung's eyes open widely, Minho can already guess that he's half-hard or fully.

Jisung then approaches his face to the phone screen and Minho laughs, Jisung's eyes too close to the camera.

 _"Are you wearing my hoodie?"_ Jisung asks.

"Yes. Your sweatpants too, and boxers" Minho tells him, watching as a light pink paints Jisung's cheeks.

 _"My… my… boxers?"_ And Minho nods at Jisung that asks too curious, _"Which one?"_

Minho purposely lowers his head in front of the camera and pushes the waistband of the sweats. He looks up at the phone screen, enjoying where this conversation is going.

"The navy blue one", a little smirk shows up in his face, watching as Jisung gets even redder.

_"Oh… the new one?"_

"Yes, Ji. And it's really comfortable"

_"H-how?"_

If Jisung wants details about how his own boxers feel around Minho's cock, he gets it. He's been a very good owner to Minho, even miles away from him.

"The fabric feels good against the skin. It's comfortable and your size is perfect for my dick, it feels really nice when I move because the slight friction makes me feel aroused".

Jisung's mouth is open now, his eyes staring at the phone. Minho notices that one of Jisung's hands goes down. He's really enjoying this.

"Are you already touching yourself, Ji?"

Jisung nods. _Fuck_ , Minho really wanted so much to touch him right now. But he can't so all that he does is slip his free hand between his legs and touch himself too, feeling the wetness above his fingers.

 _"You're doing the same"_ , Jisung comments. His eyes are big and cheek red, his little lips parted as he keeps on sliding his hand, up and down.

"Yes, Ji. I really wanted you touching me, tho" Minho's hand works gently through his length, feeling precum leaking from his cockhead. It's good, but Jisung's mouth would be better, and just the thought makes the kitten purr and lay in the bed again, while his cock twitches in his hand. For just a little moment he forgets about the video call and keeps touching his dick, purring softly while he imagines Jisung's pretty lips around his cock, sucking up and down, _up and down, up and..._

 _"Please, I need to hear you moaning,"_ Jisung says and Minho looks at the phone screen again. Jisung is breathing heavy, the phone is placed somewhere in Jisung's hotel bed. That position gives Minho all the view he wants because it's placed right between Jisung's open legs, and the kitten notices the opened zipper and the way Jisung's hand disappears inside the waist. He smiles lazily and opens his lips, letting a pretty moan escape his throat while he twists his hand right above the tip of his cock.

 _"Fuck…"_ Jisung curses and Minho smiles again. Jisung only swears when he's already too horny and impatient.

"Take off your jeans for me, Ji," Minho asks and Jisung is out of the screen for just a moment. He comes back without anything in his lower half and Minho drools at the vision. Jisung is hard, painfully hard, his cock is twitching and it looks _delicious_. He sits in the bed again and opens his legs, letting Minho drink at the vision before him: Jisung is masturbating, his cock in one hand, while he gently massages his balls with the other. Minho can't see Jisung's face because he is moaning Minho's name out loud in the hotel bedroom, head pressed back against the pillows.

It's fucking beautiful.

 _"Good… Minho, it's good…"_ Jisung says, turning to look back at the phone screen. And it's Minho's turn.

The kitten places his phone against the pillows and gets himself undressed. He does it slowly, taking his time while he watches Jisung fucking his own fingers. It's something new for him, he never did this during a phone call or even a video call. But it's good, not as good as the real thing, but enough to satisfy his immediate needs.

Minho takes off Jisung's hoodie, burying his nose in it, feeling his owner scent and letting it turn him on even more. He takes his sweats off, and then, the boxers. Jisung watches carefully and slows the pace of his hand in his cock.

 _"You're always so pretty…"_ Jisung says and Minho smiles for the camera.

"Not as much as you right now, Ji" and Minho does the same as Jisung, he opens his legs right in front of the phone. Jisung moans and Minho stares at him, "What do you want, love?"

 _"Stretch you out, with my tongue"_ and Minho moans at the thought, he really enjoys that. He tries to imagine Jisung's tongue in his hole, licking and penetrating him slowly, the way Jisung likes to do. He doesn't cut eye contact with Jisung while bringing his fingers to his mouth, licking it and making them wet, coating his own digits with spit. Jisung looks back at him, eager, mouth open while he watches Minho bring his wet fingers to his butt, from behind his leg.

Minho inserts one finger and pushes in, slowly. He takes time to make himself comfortable with the feeling, mostly because it has been a little while since he had a dick in his hole.

 _"Looks uncomfortable"_ Jisung sounds worried but Minho smiles at him.

"No baby, I just prefer your tongue stretching me out"

 _"Oh, shit, Minho, don't-"_ Jisung increases his hand pace and starts to buck his hips up, fucking his fingers even harder than before.

"Slow down love, I don't want to cum alone," Minho says, enjoying how it's hard for Jisung to stop fucking his wet hand, Jisung's breathing echoing in their room.

 _"Please, Minho, I want to fuck you so hard,"_ Jisung says, watching Minho adding another wet finger in his hole.

Minho doesn't answer, he just moans while his tail wiggles behind him, making his hole clench around his fingers. He really wants Jisung's cock inside him now, filling him up, spilling hot cum inside him. Oh, he'll make sure to devour Jisung when he gets back home.

"I want you too, love," he says, adding another finger in. He makes sure to open his legs to Jisung, giving him enough view of Minho's fingers entering and leaving his hole. Is good, the sensation taking all his senses little by little until Minho is bucking his hips against his own fingers, trying to reach that spot, that sweet spot that Jisung always hits so well with his dick.

 _"Trying to find it?"_ Jisung asks, and Minho opens his eyes, panting, noticing the cockiness in Jisung's voice. He smiles at his owner, again.

"Yes, love"

_"I bet it's warm and wet inside you, it always is"_

Minho smirks.

"You'll feel it when you come back, Ji" and Minho increases the pace of his fingers, deepening them inside him until he lets out a high pitch moan. He had found it.

 _"There it is"_ Jisung was watching Minho the whole time, fucking his cock lazily with wet fingers. The kitten loves it, loves to be watched by Jisung. His owner always lets out good comments, things that Minho knows that Jisung would never say without the heaviness of sex.

Minho hits his prostate with every thrust of his fingers, bucking his hips forward, letting out pretty moans to stimulate Jisung on the other side of the video call. Jisung is all messed up, his hair was sticking to his forehead, lips parted with a little strain of drool dripping out of his mouth, his eyes glossy with pleasure and fixed on Minho's fingers fucking his hole. His hand had stopped and Jisung was thrusting his hips too, his cock twitching every time it went up, Jisung squeezing the base and letting out little gasps.

"You're close, Ji?" Minho asks, watching as Jisung fuck his hand faster, with sloppy thrusts.

 _"I am, Min… please, let me cum, I want to cum inside you…"_ Jisung is begging in the same way he begs when he's fucking Minho in the bed and the kitty just _fucking loves it_ , he loves to watch Jisung pleading eyes, big and round, shining with lust and love at the same time.

"Cum, Ji" Minho says and he watches as Jisung spills out all the milky liquid, thick and good and Minho bets it tastes _fucking good_. Jisung cries out Minho's name and arches his back with too much force that Minho is sure it hurts, but he really doesn't care, Minho just fucking loves it when Jisung cums hard, it always makes his owner clingy after sex.

Jisung is blissed out with his orgasm, lying in bed while trying to catch his breath, and Minho calls him, feeling his own release getting close.

“Don’t you want to watch it, Ji?” Minho teases and Jisung quickly sits in the hotel bed, forcing himself out of the laziness that crawls his mind.

 _“You’re so open…”_ Jisung says, his big eyes watching Minho fucking himself in his fingers, the knuckles disappearing inside Minho’s ass, the digits hitting his prostate every time Minho’s fingers enter him.

Minho can’t say too much, he’s busy moaning Jisung’s name right now. The kitten stares at the phone screen, moving a little close to the camera to let Jisung have a good view from when Minho make a mess of their sheets. The kitten bucks his hips against his fingers, chasing desperately his orgasm while looking at Jisung’s expression. His cheeks and ears are red, lips a little parted and he’s watching Minho too concentrated, almost hypnotized. Minho wants to tattoo that expression in his mind and body.

“Like what you see?” Minho tries to tease again, but his voice cracks with pleasure and Jisung smiles.

 _“Very much. I wish I was there to help you”_ He says, faking a sad face. Minho laughs, panting, purposely hitting his prostate again and again and again until he is arching his own back, lying in their bed, spilling hot cum all over his chest.

Minho feels good, the orgasm making him purr softly from the pleasure, a welcoming feeling of happiness. Until he listens to Jisung’s voice through the video call.

_“Don’t sleep like that Minho, you need to clean yourself”_

Jisung is not there to help him clean all the mess and it’s fucking sad. Minho lazily sits on the bed, trying to put a smile for Jisung, but he can’t hide anything from his owner.

 _“I’ll make it up for you when I get back. I promise”_ , Jisung says, his face too close to the camera.

“I know, Ji.”

Minho gets out of the bed and walks to the bathroom taking his phone with him, talking with Jisung and telling all about the not-so-exciting new routine without him. Jisung does the same and cleans himself while talking to Minho, but the difference it that Jisung drops his phone to the ground too many times and almost burn his chest with hot water. Minho laughs at the whole situation, feeling his mood a little lighter.

They get back to their own beds and after a few minutes of conversation, Minho notices that Jisung is sleepy.

“Don’t you want to end the call, Ji?”

Jisung yawns and denies, _“I want to fall asleep beside you”._

Minho giggles, Jisung is too cute.

“Our phone bill is going to be very expensive next month”.

 _“Nah, it’s worth it,”_ Jisung says, closing his eyes and Minho does the same.

***

They do that again a few times during the next two weeks and Minho really enjoys it, but, at the same time that it is pleasurable, it also makes Minho miss Jisung even more.

 _"I feel the same"_ , Felix's voice echoes in the living room. Minho called Felix to talk a little, a tentative of calming down his nerves since Jisung was coming back later, that day. Both Jisung and Chris were probably in the middle of the flight at that moment.

"I hope the contract that they signed goes well"

 _"Chris said that they will meet the new producer next week, so I guess it is everything good,"_ Felix says and Minho smiles, sensing the happiness in the kitten's voice.

They turned into very good friends during the last weeks that their owners were travelling. Minho enjoyed talking with Felix, which was always excited about something new.

"You prepared something for Chris, from when he arrives?” Minho asked and Felix doesn’t answer at first, waiting for a little. They’re holding a voice call but Minho can guess that Felix is probably blushing a little.

 _“Yes... “_ Felix’s voice is soft and Minho smiles, knowing that the younger kitty probably had something naughty sorted out. Felix said nothing but Minho noticed that after their talk at the studio two months ago, the kitty got a little bold about his sex life. He asked Minho some questions and the older tried to be as much evasive as he could, letting Felix discover things alone with Chris. Minho was happy for Felix actually, he seemed very happy with Chris.

“You don’t need much effort to be seductive, Felix, just be yourself,” Minho says with a little smile in his face.

_“I-I… I didn’t say anything…”_

“You don’t need to, sweetheart” and Minho listen to Felix’s giggles through the phone speaker.

 _“I bet Jisung is really happy for coming back home, Chris said to me that Jisung was missing you a lot”_ Felix says, trying to change the subject of the conversation and Minho thinks that Felix is really a sweet boy.

“And I know that Chris will love whatever you prepared from him.”

They keep talking until it’s too late in the evening. Well, most of the talk is Felix excited about all the new things that he bought to surprise Chris, and the new dishes that he learned all by himself. Minho finally feels too sleepy to hold a good conversation, so he says his goodbyes to the younger and goes to the bedroom. 

Minho falls asleep quickly. He’s tired from all the waiting and the slight anxiety that comes with it, not knowing exactly when Jisung will finally arrive at home. The kitten dreams about warmth and Jisung’s hugs, with his cute heart-shaped smile and the way Jisung always blushes when Minho says that he’s the perfect owner.

The first rays of sunlight illuminate softly the bedroom when Minho wakes up, feeling a heaviness in his chest. The kitty opens his eyes and meets a sleeping Jisung hugging him by the waist, his head resting in Minho’s chest. Jisung is still wearing his favourite white beanie, jeans and a long white t-shirt, sneakers in his feet above the bed. He’s deep in sleep and Minho simply can’t wake him up.

Jisung must be tired from the long flight, he probably had fallen asleep in the exact moment he laid in the bed beside Minho. The kitten pushes him to a loving hug, carefully taking the white beanie out of Jisung’s head and placing a soft kiss above his head.

“Hm… Min…” Jisung mumbles and Minho stays in silence watching his owner moving in the bed, getting up from the mattress to support himself on his elbows and look Minho in the eyes. Minho feels his heart stop beating when Jisung smiles at him, big and happy.

“Hi, love” Minho says, feeling Jisung scent filling up the room again. It’s calming and comfy, the notes of vanilla stronger than soap.

“Hi, Minho” Jisung replies and lowers his head, kissing Minho in the lips, softly. They only press their lips together, both feeling a little sleepy yet. But it’s good to feel Jisung’s lips against his own and Minho lets himself enjoy the moment.

“I’ve missed you,” The kitten says when Jisung breaks the almost-kiss.

“Me too,” Jisung replies again and lowers his head one more time, just to kiss Minho with more passion.

Minho clings onto Jisung that it’s on top of him, taking a deep breath while he wraps his legs around Jisung’s tiny waist, tail caressing the back of Jisung’s thighs. A soft purr echoes when Jisung stops kissing his lips to attack his neck with loving wet kisses and licks. The kitten arches his back, feeling teeth digging into the sensitive skin from his neck, right above the ear.

“Ji…” Minho moans and Jisung kisses the skin where he bit.

“I need you” Jisung whispers in Minho’s ear and the kitten almost rips his own sweatpants while taking them off for Jisung, who takes off his own jeans, too. Jisung is not fully hard yet, but that doesn’t matter for Minho. The kitten makes a quick job with his hand and saliva and after a few minutes, Jisung is hard against his hand, spitting in his palm and tracing Minho’s hole with wet fingers.

They don’t care if they’re half-dressed yet or if Minho it’s not stretched enough, they missed each other _so fucking much_. The rush of the moment makes them both impatient and Jisung places himself in the middle of Minho’s legs and pushes in slowly, feeling the tightness around his cock. Minho hisses with the pain and Jisung stops halfway, a worried look in his eyes.

“No… no, Ji, please… keep going” Minho’s eyes are wet and he can feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, but, again, _he doesn't care_. He just wants to feel Jisung, to hug him tight and feel his love, be touched by his lips and fingers.

“I love you so much” Jisung sounds broken and Minho whimpers, feeling one of Jisung’s hands travelling inside his t-shirt, touching his hungry skin, pinching softly his nipples, wet kisses in his jaw and neck, hot tongue against his own while the other hand keeps him still, digging into Minho’s waist without care. The kitten knows that his body is going to hurt later, his skin is going to burn with hickeys and bruises but he doesn’t mind. He loves Jisung and just wants to feel him inside his body again.

They leave behind every game and tease, giving place to only desire. It’s rough and raw, painful and full of love. Jisung slams himself deep inside Minho, moaning his name, telling him how much he loves and missed his kitty, leaving wet kisses all over Minho’s exposed skin. Minho feels the pain and welcomes it, enjoying the feeling of being full after a long time. He loves Jisung with all his heart and body, Minho wants to show Jisung that.

They don't last long: Minho is too tight around Jisung and his hand pumping up and down Minho's cock takes the kitten over the edge. Minho cums with a loud cry and Jisung follows him right after, feeling the kitten clench around him.

Jisung collapses above Minho, breathing hard. Minho welcomes him with a loving hug, feeling the warmth of Jisung's cum inside him and smiling while listening to Jisung trying to recover his breath. Minho himself is finding difficult to breathe, mostly because of Jisung's weight, but he doesn't complain, not even after feeling the stickiness of his own cum between their pressed bellies. They wait for their hearts to come down, the rush of the orgasm travelling out of their bodies.

When Jisung lifts, Minho finally can feel the pain crawling through his muscles. The kitten can't help an involuntary meow to leave his lips, sounding hurt. Jisung looks at him immediately, big round eyes filled with fear.

"Minho! I'm so sorry, I should have waited and prepped you enough, I-"

"No, Ji" Minho places a hand over Jisung's mouth, "I wanted it too, you did nothing wrong. Don't apologise, or else I'm going to be very mad at you". Jisung keeps looking at Minho for some time until he hugs Minho tightly, burying his face in his kitten's neck.

"I love you," Jisung says, his voice muffled by Minho's skin. The kitten smiles and kisses Jisung's damp forehead. 

"I love you too, Ji".

Jisung waits for a little and after a few minutes, he rushes to the bathroom. He comes back with plenty of medicines, a variety of ointment and bandages, remedies to take care of Minho. It's too much but Minho lets his owner take care of him, I'm his own clumsy way.

Minho giggles while watching Jisung searching for something to relieve his pain, the confused look in his eyes while Jisung tries do difference the bandages. But Minho loves the gentle touches of Jisung, his owner carefully placing the ointment and coming back from the kitchen with a large glass of water in his tiny shaky hands. Jisung cleans both them, dressing Minho with another pair of sweatpants and changing his own clothes, lying in the bed again.

"Thank you, Ji" Minho hugs Jisung against his chest and takes a deep breath. His body still hurts a little, but he enjoyed being taken cared of, feeling Jisung's love.

"Next time you're coming with me. I already talked with the company" Jisung says, hugging Minho tight by the waist.

The kitten smiles. He would be very happy to travel to another country but most importantly, travel with Jisung, staying by his owner's side. That's what he wanted: to spend the rest of his life with Jisung, feeling his love and being filled by it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for all the love with this series, it's truly because of it that I keep writing it. Please, if you enjoyed this work, I would like to invite you to read The Lixie Cat series! It's Chanlix, the story begins with Felix being a stray cat that finally finds love when he meets Chan ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate if you leave Kudos and comments, feedback is always important for who writes ♥


End file.
